Super Polan Kart
Super Polan Kart is a kart racing game about the users of the Polandball Wikia. Release dates PC Polandball Wikia: July 5th, 2017 TheFutureOfEuropes Wikia: July 12th, 2017 Rest of the internet: July 17th, 2017 Android as downloadable .apk Polandball Wikia: August 15th, 2017 on Google Play August 25th, 2017 iOS on the App Store September 7th, 2017 Windows Universal Platform on the Windows Store August 28th 2017 Consoles PS4 and XBOX ONE October 5, 2017 Nintendo NX November 11, 2017 Tracks X tracks are unlocked after winning the respective cups. NOTE TO EDITORS: PLEASE ALWAYS KEEP THE SRBR AS THE FINAL TRACK Track 1: Squirrel Seaside A seaside with squirrels. Track 1X: Cogro Cogs The seaside is being built over. Unlocked after winning the 8ball Cup. Track 2: Coolmax -260 A slippery ice track. Track 2X: Planetball Racing The track now takes place in space (mostly on Pluto). Unlocked after winning the Antarctic Cup. Track 3: Bain's Straightway A straight path with memes, with 3 sections instead of laps. Track 3X: ARG Hell The path gets more and more corrupted... Unlocked after winning the Yugoslav Cup. Track 4: Terrr's Mansion "Blame yourself" written in various fonts. Track 4X: Banned Salty Tears Salt and water slows you down and hurts your vision. Unlocked after winning the Middle Eastern Cup. Track 5: Israel A confusing cube wrapped into 2 dimensions. Sure to hurt your brain! Track 5X: Tessereicht 4 fuckin dimensions thats deep Unlocked after winning the Israel Cup. Track 6: Smy's Trump Rally It's in the name. A giant street full of trump supporters. Track 6X: Smy-Candy Brawl The track now has angry Clinton supporters in a full fledged fight, with people being pushed onto the track. Unlocked after winning the USA Cup. Track 7: Rainbow Road Because fuck it. Track 7X: Luki's Rainbow Road Luki's burning the track! Unlocked after winning the Poland Cup. Track 8: SRBR Bain's first random creative srbr. Touring through the spawn, Actantis, and Unicode monuments. Track 8X: Brought to you by TrinoCorp The new srbr. Touring through Miami, Jungleton, Realton, the tunnel, an## OL##SERV#R? ## Unlocked after winning the World Cup. Track 9: Drawplanet A mapping game on a track which changes each lap Track 9X: PASTING MEMES The mapping game is suddenly vandalised by giant memes! Unlocked after winning the Wiki Cup. Track 10: Mapperdonia TFOE stuff Track 10X: Trio Attack!!! Trio attacks the course with vandalism and stuff Unlocked after winning the Crosswiki Cup. Characters Grand Prix Powerups *Banhammer - Targets the person in front of you and stuns them. *Reagan's Banhammer - Targets the person in first place. *Kick/Anschluss - Aim it and hope for the best. *Circletool - Place it on the track, and racers will REEEEE out of control. *DickRhino's Banhammer - Shrinks everyone, slowing their speed *Bainy-Twitch Mushroom - Corrupts the track, making holes in the track and making it hard to see. *REALLY3D SANIC POWER - makes you go faster and be invincible *Random-Junk Emote Menu - makes you choose an emote to lay on the track (they all do the same thing)